mumbaifandomcom-20200213-history
Nerul
Nerul is an upmarket residential and commercial node of the city of Mumbai (Bombay) and is better known as the 'Queen' of New Mumbai . It has 50 sectors. It is the biggest and the most populated residential node (by area) in the city of Mumbai. Nerul along with Seawoods Darave is the second most developed zone of Navi Mumbai after Vashi .Nerul along with Seawoods is one of the most costliest places in New Mumbai and one of most promising and developing realty locale`s in Mumbai city on the whole. Nerul has a huge floating population and a significant resident population moving in from South Mumbai and the western suburbs ,making it more upmarket by the day,Nerul however still has parts with an intrinsic rustic feel about it. The estimated population of Nerul is around 10,00,000. Nerul is the only node that has 2 railway station namely Nerul railway station and Seawoods railway station . Around 1 lakh people travel from Nerul railway station and around 50,000 travel from Seawoods railway station Roads A major part of the Palm Beach Road passes through Nerul. Palm Beach Road is connected Perpendicular to the Rajiv Gandhi Bridge in Nerul which is Further connected to the Mumbai Pune Highway. Transport The township, like the rest of New Mumbai, is divided into sectors, which are further divided into plots. As such, the address system is more organized, and the township easy to navigate compared to Central Mumbai. Nerul, being a planned township, features roads that intersect at right angles. LED displays on traffic signals count down to tto the toggle between red and green for better traffic flow efficiency. Autorickshaws provide the primary means of personal local transportation. Travelling to other nodes by autorickshaw usually entails the payment of one-and-a-half times the regular meter fare, or some other negotiated fare hike. . . public buses serve as a much cheaper means of transportation. Buses starting from or passing through Nerul own bus depot allow passengers direct and fast passage to destinations across Mumbai . Nerul is connected by rail on the Harbour line of the Central Railway, part of the Mumbai suburban railway. Travelling to destinations in Mumbai by rail often involves taking a train to the Chhatrapati Shivaji Terminus first. Nerul is the only node in Navi Mumbai to have two stations.i.e., Nerul and Seawoods - Darave Stations. Nerul used to have near continuous power supply. As of late 2005, however, one to two hours a day of scheduled load shedding has been enforced by MSEB, cycling among various areas of the city, in order to cope with the rising population and power consumption. By 2007, it is to 1.5 hours daily power outages.Load shedding was stopped in 2008 when tata power started supplying power. Infrastructure The water supply is near constant for 10–11 months annually and the month of May has peak shortages. Occasional shut downs are often short enough to be borne through by the overhead water tanks in many apartments and the central water tower system. Road maintenance is carried out by the NMMC. Roads in the township are generally of good quality, but often get damaged by the monsoons, as potholes are simply patched up. Maintenance of open spaces too is sadly lacking, with most open spaces resembling piles of rubble. good hangout for all the devotees, worshippers etc. is the Balaji hill near Nerul rly station. There is also a church. A Temple of "Sri Narayana Guru" & a similar one of "Mata Amritanandamayi". A Jain Temple & the famous Balaji temple. the hill provides a gorgeous view of western region of Nerul. Sports Nerul is known for its Sports complex. DY Patil Stadium is a Cricket stadium in Nerul. The DLF IPL Final Match of 2010 was held here at Dr. D. Y. Patil Stadium. It also has an Olympic size swimming pool. There is also Nerul Gymkhana with a lot of facilities for sports. A Golf course is coming up soon in Nerul. fl Category:Navi Mumbai